


The Most Oblivious Boy in the World

by snekwami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, idk I just ship it a lot okay, kimdine, syren spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snekwami/pseuds/snekwami
Summary: Ondine attempts to confess her love for Kim a bunch of times, not being subtle. He doesn't notice.





	The Most Oblivious Boy in the World

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have other things to be writing but I needed to get this out of my system okay, Kimdine is a wonderful ship and deserves all the fics
> 
> If you haven't watched the Syren episode yet then go watch that first

_“I have a crush on this girl and I’m gonna ask her to be my Valentine.”_

Ondine read the note aloud and looked up to see Kim blushing, staring at the floor. He really liked someone?

“Who is it?” she asked, climbing out of the pool to sit beside him.

“Sorry, I can’t tell you yet. It’s a surprise. But you’ll find out soon, I promise!” He put the notepad and pencil in her hands. “Okay, your turn now.”

Ondine, however, was already too curious to think up a secret of her own to share. Valentine’s Day was just a few days away, and Kim had indeed been far more hyperactive than usual the past few days in anticipation. Whoever this girl was that he liked, he sure seemed to have strong feelings about her.

“So…” Ondine doodled on the paper absent-mindedly, more focused on Kim than what she was actually drawing. “This girl you like, have you got a plan to ask her out? Or is that secret too?”

“Max has been making a plan for me,” Kim said. “I’m no good at that stuff, I’d probably ruin it. But I want it to be super romantic, ‘cause she deserves the best!”

There was a sparkle in his eye that wasn’t usually there, his determined face more radiant than before. She did not doubt that whatever plan he went with, it would be wonderful, and the lucky girl would easily fall for his silly but honest charms…

“Uh, are you gonna write something, or…?”

Oh yes, the secrets game! Ondine shook herself out of her reverie and looked down at the paper in her hands. It was covered in… hearts? Had she really been doodling _that_ without realizing?!

Kim was leaning over, trying to get a look too. She shuffled away from him, her cheeks heating up – hearts?? Why hearts??? Well, perhaps because Kim had been talking about crushes and Valentine’s Day, so it had seeped into her brain…

A thought struck her. This girl who Kim was going to ask out, this secret mystery girl… was it _her?_

“If you can’t think of anything then I’ll just go again,” Kim suggested. “I’ve got loads of ideas.”

Ondine wordlessly handed over the notepad and pencil, her mind whirring. Did Kim like her? Surely it couldn’t be her, could it?

She almost had a heart attack when she realized she had just given him the piece of paper that she had drawn hearts all over, but Kim seemed not to have noticed them at all. That was probably a good thing. Otherwise he’d start teasing her about liking him or something, and of course she didn’t, not like that, they were just friends, they always had been…

The way he was frowning in concentration as he wrote something on the heart-filled piece of paper was not helping. Ondine looked away, her mind still working overtime. If Kim really did ask her to be his Valentine, what should she do? What should she say?

The scenario was so easy to picture in her head. They weren’t at the same school, so it would perhaps be in the evening. Kim would suggest they hang out at the pool. They would play their game of secrets, as usual. He would write a note and put it in the bracelet before throwing it in the water. Ondine would dive in and fetch it. And then she would read it, to see: _Will you be my Valentine?_ in that familiar messy handwriting of his. She would look up to see him sitting there with an uncharacteristically nervous smile on his face, waiting for her response. And then…

“Here’s a good one!” Kim stood up and tossed the bracelet in the pool.

Ondine watched it sink down to the pool floor, still half in a daydream. She shouldn’t delude herself, should she? It was unlikely that Kim would ever ask her out – he never showed any interest in her whatsoever, just treating her like everyone else. This girl he liked was probably just someone in his class. Not her.

Why was that thought making her heart sink, just like the bracelet?

Trying to ignore that, she stood up and dived into the pool to go get the bracelet. Now was not the time to be having mixed feelings over her friend, if that was what was going on. She could at least save it for later, once Kim had already left!

Opening up the note, she read it aloud. _“I once broke my finger by high-fiving a statue really hard…”_

That was just so typically Kim! Ondine couldn’t help giggling, thinking about how much of a stupid dork her friend was. Most of the “secrets” he shared in this game were things like that. Silly, reckless things that he had done, things that ruined the egotistical image of himself that he always tried to portray, and yet he didn’t mind sharing them with her. He knew she would never judge. And in fact, knowing that Kim wasn’t the perfect unattainable hunk that he tried to present himself as probably just made him even more likeable…

Kim sat down by the pool edge and poked her on the nose with the tip of his pinkie finger. “It was this finger right here.”

Why did he have to do that? Her nose was tingling, her cheeks were burning, her laughter getting ever more nervous – he was going to notice, wasn’t he?!

But no, he was looking at his watch now. “I’d better be going, I said I’d meet Max for a Valentine pep talk and he’s never late for anything. See you later, Ondine!”

With that, he jumped up and dashed off. Ondine watched him leave, the note still in her hand. Just hearing the word “Valentine” had given her a sudden adrenaline rush, one that could not be explained.

Or perhaps it could be explained…

She looked down at the note, water dripping off her face and onto the paper. Had Kim really not noticed all those hearts she’d drawn on there? Or did he just not say anything about it? No… Kim was never subtle, he obviously had just looked right past them.

Her heart was sinking again, her face too hot, her pulse too fast, and this time she could not deny it. She did want Kim to ask her out on Valentine’s Day. Just thinking about it put an involuntary smile on her face, a huge one that she couldn’t hide without burying her head in her arms.

And she wanted to say _yes_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t really feel like playing the secrets game today, sorry.” Kim dumped his bag on the floor and then sat down in the pool chair beside Ondine, folding his arms.

“Are you okay?” she asked. She had never really seen Kim in a bad mood before – usually he was always happy around her, like some kind of optimistic goofball who saw the world as a glass half-full. Perhaps the girl he liked had rejected his Valentine’s gift today. Whatever the reason, it hurt to see him so down.

“Did you hear about Dark Cupid today?” he asked.

“The akuma? Yeah, I did.”

“He didn’t… he didn’t attack you, did he?” Kim’s sour expression was much softer all of a sudden, his voice full of concern. Ondine shook her head.

“No, I didn’t even see him. Just heard about it on the news.”

“Oh, good…” He smiled briefly, but then turned to glare at the ground, unhappy once more. “The truth is, that was me. I was Dark Cupid.”

“You were akumatized?!” Ondine could not hide the shock in her voice. Kim always seemed like such a cheerful person, and if it could happen to a guy like him, well…

“Yeah, I was. I don’t really remember much, to be honest.” He rubbed the back of his neck, seemingly ashamed. “All I remember was Chloé laughing at me, and making fun of me, and the next thing I knew, I woke up near Ladybug and Chat Noir not knowing what was going on…”

Chloé? That could only be Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor’s daughter. She was in Kim’s class and he tended to talk about her a lot. Usually just to make apologies and excuses for whatever bad behaviour she had been getting up to. It was nice that Kim saw the good in someone like her, and Ondine had never really questioned it before, but right now, knowing that it was Chloé’s fault that poor Kim had been akumatized–

“I shouldn’t have asked her out,” Kim was saying now. “I just thought… I thought… okay, I didn’t think! I just went for it, ‘cause I like her, and I didn’t realize it was gonna go so wrong!”

The pain in his voice was too much to bear. Ondine had spent the past few days near-constantly thinking about Kim, about how much of a sweetie he was, how fun it was to spend time with him, and now someone had gone and broken his heart! She didn’t personally know Chloé, and she didn’t want to dislike someone without even meeting them. But how could anyone do something like this?!

“Maybe she was just having a bad day,” Kim mused. “Yeah, that was probably it. I caught her at a bad time. I guess I’ll try again some other time, when I know for sure she’s in a good mood.”

“What? But she got you akumatized!”

“I know, I know… But she’s alright on the inside sometimes! She’s usually nice to me.”

Nice was relative. From everything Kim had told Ondine, it sounded more like Chloé _tolerated_ him. And the fact that she didn’t bully him, the way she did with everyone else, was enough to convince Kim that they were friends.

“Are you sure?” Ondine asked. “You don’t deserve someone who’ll just… just break your heart when they’re in a bad mood! You deserve someone who really cares about you! Someone better than Chloé!”

Kim didn’t reply for a few seconds, seemingly taken aback. Ondine herself was surprised at how much emotion there had been in her voice. It was _true_ , though. Kim didn’t need a girlfriend who was going to get him akumatized at the drop of a pin. He would be better off with… with someone like…

She quickly cleared that last thought from her brain. There was no way she was taking advantage of his broken heart to make a move, not right now. What Kim needed at this moment was a friend, and one who wasn’t acting as swooning and lovesick as she felt on the inside.

“Thanks,” Kim said finally, lifting his eyes to meet hers. “I know you’re trying to help. And it means a lot. But…” He sighed. “I know it’s stupid, but I still like Chloé. I can’t help it.”

“Really? Isn’t there… um… anyone else you like?”

The blood was rushing into her face, and she silently cursed herself for even saying that at all. If Kim realized that she liked him right now, oh, this was the worst possible time for it, wasn’t it…

But Kim did not notice. He shrugged, saying, “There’s plenty of other cute people I know, I guess, but none of them are like Chloé…”

Ondine refused to even look at him, at least until she had stopped blushing. Kim needed to move on! She would set him up with someone, if only she knew more people from his school, or… or she’d ask him out herself…

“Anyway!” Kim sat upright, a giant smile suddenly on his face. “That’s enough about me. How was your day? Have you got a cute Valentine?”

Oh, if only! “No, my day wasn’t very interesting.”

“Was there anyone you wanted to ask? ‘Cause I could totally help you out. It would, uh, get my mind off stuff.”

She looked down, wondering if it would be okay to be obvious now that Kim seemed in a better mood. “I would, but he’s a bit heartbroken right now, so I’ll give him some space…”

Kim laughed. “You don’t have to be extra nice to me just because I got akumatized today! But thanks for the offer. You’re the best.”

Extra nice? Apparently she had not been obvious enough. All the same, hearing Kim laugh lifted her spirits. Thank goodness he was getting back to normal now. Nothing could ever keep him down for long, could it?

Kim suddenly leaned towards her, a cheeky grin on his face. It was so sudden and unexpected that Ondine just stared at him in shock – until he reached out and took the notepad and pencil off her.

“I think I’ve changed my mind. I do wanna play after all.” He scribbled something down on the paper, then tore it off and stuffed it inside the bracelet, throwing it into the pool. “I don’t think I should tell anyone this, but whatever. You’re different, I can tell you anything.”

He was still grinning at her. Ondine got up and dived into the pool, hoping the cool water might stop her cheeks from flaming up like they were on fire. She swam back to the edge with the bracelet and opened it up. What on earth was this going to say?

_“I don’t remember much from being akumatized but I’m pretty sure I saw Ladybug kissing Chat Noir…_ What?!”

Kim nodded, looking around to make sure no one else could overhear before crawling over to the pool edge and whispering, “Yeah, that’s like the one thing I remember! Ladybug kissed Chat Noir to get rid of the evil powers I hypnotized him with, or something. And it worked.”

“Are you telling me Ladybug and Chat Noir are a couple?”

“I don’t know. But yeah, apparently kissing breaks the Dark Cupid powers.”

He was still perched on the edge of the pool, his face close enough to kiss right now…

“What if someone had kissed you?” Ondine asked, before regretting it so much that she had to stop herself from just dunking her head underwater and never surfacing.

“Hmm…” Kim winked at her. “I don’t know, but I sure do wish someone had tried.”

Oh boy, her arms were weak, like jelly, her brain so fogged up that the only thing she could think of doing right now was pushing herself up off the poolside and giving Kim the kiss he wanted.

But he didn’t want it from her, did he? He wanted it from Chloé.

“Have you ever kissed anyone?” she asked.

He looked around again before answering. “No. Not yet, anyway.”

“Well… neither have I… but I’d like to…”

For a few seconds she wondered if Kim was finally going to realize what she meant, especially since she could feel her cheeks heating up with a blush again. But of course he didn’t.

“You’ll get there some day, don’t worry. And so will I.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her up out of the water. “Anyway, it’s your turn now!”

As much as she wished she could just keep holding his hand, she let go and took the notepad and pencil. What to write this time? Definitely not _I love you_ , not today, on the day when Kim had got his heart broken painfully enough to be akumatized.

But she did not know how much longer she could go without telling him. Maybe he’d notice before she even said anything. Maybe he wouldn’t. She made up her mind anyway: she was going to tell him one day, for certain. He deserved to know.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“I like guys who try to act like they’re really cool, but are secretly really sweet on the inside,”_ Kim read. “Hah, doesn’t everyone? Tell me a real secret, Ondine!”

She had to stop herself rolling her eyes. How did Kim not realize she was talking about him?! It had been weeks, and she had been dropping hint after hint, and he still didn’t know!

“That is a real secret!” she said, walking over to the poolside and sitting there, dangling her feet in the water. “I have a type, and I don’t usually tell anyone.”

“So your type is dorks who pretend they’re not dorks. That applies to like, everyone I know. That even applies to me!”

Yes, exactly. Now to just wait for him to connect the dots…

“Huh, that actually kinda makes sense,” Kim said. “You’re one of the nicest people I know. No wonder you’re nice enough to think everyone’s hot. That’s really sweet, actually.”

“I don’t think everyone’s hot!”

“Well then, what else do you think is attractive? Other than the thing you already said.”

Ondine took a look at Kim, wondering how obviously she would have to describe him before he would catch on. “Well, it helps if they’re good-looking…”

“Yeah, duh.”

“And…” She forced herself to look at his face, and not any lower. “…athletic…”

“Considering how ripped you are, that’s not surprising. Muscles are rad.”

He thought so? That certainly put her mind at ease – from what she had heard, shoulders like hers tended to put off a lot of people. At least Kim was not one of them.

She took a deep breath and continued. “And they have to be funny. And uh… tall. And nice.”

Kim was still nodding along, totally unaware. How much more obvious did she have to get?! _And doesn’t realize when someone’s hitting on him, and has silly but cute pointy hair, and challenges panthers to races because he doesn’t think humans can outrun him!!!_

“I know someone who fits all of that,” Kim said at last, a smirk on his face. “C’mere, I’ll tell you.”

She leaned in close to listen to whatever he was about to whisper to her, only for him to suddenly pull her into the water with him, laughing.

“Kim!” She splashed him furiously, trying hard not to laugh too, though she couldn’t quite keep a grin off her face. “I thought you were serious!”

He edged closer and put an arm around her, lowering his voice. “I am, don’t worry.”

Ondine almost completely froze up – she had never been quite this close to him before. Could he sense how fast her heart was beating? How flushed every freckled inch of her was? Surely he must be able to feel the immense heat radiating off her, what with all the skin contact they had right now…

However, Kim did not notice any of that.

“Adrien Agreste’s in my class,” he whispered. “You know, the model? He’s tall, he does sports, he’s hot, he acts cool but he did make a bad pun the other day, so like… all that stuff you said…”

Ondine sighed, hardly surprised at this point. “I’m not interested in Adrien. And I thought you said you wanted him to end up with Marinette.”

“Well yeah, but like… I… I want you to be happy too…”

It was so hard to think with him so close, speaking so softly, so warmly. What could she even say? Should she confess her feelings? Her brain was melting, just like the rest of her, and any remnants of coherent thought melted away with it.

“Ondine? You okay?”

“Kim, I…”

“Hey wait a second, it’s my turn now!” He let go of her and pulled himself out of the pool, dashing away to the chairs where the notepad was. “I had a really good one this time, I don’t wanna forget…”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me!” Ondine muttered under her breath, her fists curling in frustration. This – this boy! This stupid boy! She had just been about to tell him the truth, actually having the courage to do so for once and – and he just –!

She put her forehead down on the side of the pool, groaning. Her energy for today was spent. Next time, though, _next time_ she would tell him the truth, no matter what…

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“I have a serious crush on this boy, but he has no idea,”_ Kim said, reading out today’s note.

Surely he would realize it this time, right? Ondine sat smiling to herself, her cheeks as warm as they always were around Kim these days, in high spirits. He had to realize it this time, he just had to!

“Hah! That boy’s clueless.” Kim climbed out of the pool and walked over. “Okay, now it’s my turn.”

Oblivious again? Well… that was okay. She was already used to that. She handed over the notepad, and Kim wrote a secret to put in the bracelet and throw into the pool. Ondine dived in, opened the note, and read it.

_“I can stick my big toe inside my ear_ …?!”

She looked up to see that Kim was, somehow, actually doing that, giving her a goofy grin and a thumbs up. It was silly enough that she started laughing – how was he such a dork? And why, oh why did she find it so sweet? Everything he did was so endearing, no matter how ridiculous or stupid, and even with the little things like this she just fell further and further in love…

Well, it was time to stop beating about the bush. This time, she would just tell him outright. No more obliviousness, no more frustration, no more close calls. Today Kim was going to know her feelings no matter what.

She wrote a note, put it in the bracelet, and threw it into the water. Kim fetched it, and began to open it. Ondine held her breath – finally, this was the moment! She had daydreamed about this countless times. Of course, she was prepared for the chance that Kim wouldn’t love her back like that. That didn’t matter, though. The important thing was to finally get this off her chest. At least she could count on Kim to be decent about turning her down, if that was going to happen.

And if he actually loved her back… well… _well_ …

The alarm on his watch went off.

“The movie!” He jumped out of the pool, dropping the note and rushing to pick up his things. “I totally forgot!”

Wait, he was leaving? Right now?!

“But we haven’t finished yet!” Ondine said, unable to keep a note of pleading out of her voice.

“I’ve really gotta split. I asked Chloé to come! Remember, the girl I told you about in my class?” He winked at her. “Next time, I promise!”

He was already waving and running off, no – he couldn’t be leaving! Next time? There wasn’t supposed to have to _be_ a next time! This couldn’t be happening! She had been so close – _so damn close!_

But he was gone. And so were her chances of confessing to him.

Tears were already filling up her eyes, as much as she wished they wouldn’t – how lame was it for her to cry over some _boy?_

It wasn’t just any boy, though. It was Kim, the greatest boy she knew. And now luck had decided to betray her so cruelly. Would she ever manage to confess? Or would this happen every time? Was she doomed to always fail, to have to keep her feelings locked up inside her heart, never able to tell Kim she loved him?

She picked up the note and held it in her hands, staring at it.

_Kim – I love you_

She had even drawn hearts on it! Everything had been going perfect for once! Why did this have to happen? Why was it so – so _unfair?!_

A tear rolled off her cheek and dropped onto the paper. Ondine made no move to wipe it away. What was the point? She couldn’t bring herself to care if anyone saw her crying.

And she didn’t notice the faint sound of flapping wings, getting closer and closer.

Something spread into her brain, some emotion she could not describe. Anger? Hurt? Longing? It was powerful, so powerful, and nothing could contain it.

_“Syren. I am Hawk Moth. I’m giving you the power to turn Paris into your own underwater kingdom for you and your prince. In return, you must bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s Miraculous.”_

Ondine did not question the strange voice playing distantly in her head. Ondine…? No. Syren. Her name was Syren now. And Kim was her prince.

Some part of her resisted, deep down. But she ignored it. Hawk Moth was counting on her – and so was Kim.

“May they all sink under my sorrow!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

So that was what being akumatized felt like. Waking up in another place, unable to properly recall what happened, like trying to remember a dream. The people of Paris were kind, and had helped Ondine back to the pool, where she could do nothing but swim length after length, hoping it would provide clarity somehow.

What had happened? The memories were vague, wispy. Something about Paris being underwater, Ladybug and Chat Noir looking different, and of course, Kim…

Oh, poor Kim. Had she kidnapped him? Had she _hurt_ him? Was he alright? Perhaps he was fine, and was watching that movie with Chloé. Maybe he was unfazed by her turning into an evil mermaid and declaring her love for him. Maybe he hadn’t even realized that Ondine was Syren at all. Knowing her luck, that would be the case, and she would be back to square one, having to somehow pluck up the courage to confess again and hope nothing went wrong this time…

It hurt too much to think about. She came to a stop at the end of the length, too tired to continue, more emotionally than physically.

“Wanna play a game of secrets?”

Wait, was that…?

She took off her goggles to see someone holding the bracelet out at her. Looking up, she saw Kim crouched there, grinning at her cheerfully. So he was alright – oh, thank goodness! He was alright! And apparently not weirded out by her at all. Just seeing his face brought Ondine a rush of relief, so fast she couldn’t help but smile. She took the bracelet and read the note.

_“Wanna go to the movies with me?”_

Kim had his hands together, almost like he was praying. For several seconds it did not sink in – was Kim asking her out? Was this really, actually happening?

Had he finally stopped being oblivious?!

“Yes!” she laughed, happiness flooding her. “That sounds… that sounds awesome…”

“I should have asked you sooner,” Kim said, a familiar sparkle in his eyes. “I can’t believe I didn’t even notice I liked you until today.”

“You… you like me?”

He sat down at the poolside properly. “Yeah, of course. And I’m sorry I didn’t realize you were trying to confess to me for ages, looking back it’s uh… kinda obvious….”

“That’s okay, don’t worry!” She pulled herself out of the pool and sat beside him, still half dizzy. This was way too good to be true. “How did you realize? Was it… Syren?”

“Yeah.”

“What did she do to you?”

“Nothing bad, don’t worry,” Kim said, winking at her. “It was really cool actually. Paris got flooded, like a giant swimming pool! And then a hot mermaid took me underwater and gave me a magic bubble to breathe with, which was awesome, and then she took me to the pool and told me I was her prince, and then she turned out to be _you_ , which was even cooler.”

So even when akumatized, she had not hurt Kim. That was all she had wanted. The fact that he thought her akumatized self was _cool_ was a bonus that she hadn’t even remotely expected.

“And I realized you liked me,” Kim continued, “and that I was an idiot who should have noticed sooner, ‘cause you’re seriously one of the awesomest people I know. And then, um… you said that if I kissed you then I would turn into a merman and be able to swim really fast and breathe underwater, like you, which sounded super great…”

He was blushing. Ondine almost had a heart attack – had she actually kissed Kim as an akuma villain?

“But I didn’t wanna miss my movie, and Ladybug and Chat Noir turned up to save the day anyway,” Kim said quickly. “So that didn’t happen. Actually they had new costumes now, it was so cool. They did their usual hero stuff and defeated you and turned you back to normal, and yeah. That was what happened.”

She smiled, much more at ease now. “Well, that’s not so bad then.”

“Yeah, you were a pretty harmless villain, don’t worry.”

“But if I flooded Paris, wouldn’t people have died?”

“Uh… Ladybug did her magic healing thing at the end so everyone’s fine, I’m sure.”

Of course. Everyone was always fine at the end, no matter what. Even Ondine herself had been an unlucky victim of a few villains. Everyone knew what it felt like, and no one held grudges.

“You wanna know a secret?” she asked, holding up the bracelet, trying to steady her nerves.

“Yeah?”

“I’m glad Syren didn’t kiss you. Because… I wouldn’t have remembered it…”

Kim grinned. “Yeah, I’m glad too. I’d much rather kiss Ondine than Syren. A sweet human girlfriend is always gonna be way cooler than an evil mermaid girlfriend.”

Ondine’s heart leapt for joy at hearing those words, no matter how cheesy. “So, um, I’m a human right now, so I’d remember it this time, you know, if you wanted to, um…”

Ugh, that was such an awkward way of asking. Kim did not seem to mind at all, though. He put his arm around her, giving her a surprisingly soft smile. “I do want to. And then we can go watch the movie, and then I’ll take you out for dinner. How does that sound?”

“That sounds wonderful!”

He just looked at her for a few seconds, his cheeks reddening, before leaning in and kissing her. Or perhaps she had kissed him first; she wasn’t quite sure. It didn’t matter anyway. What mattered was that it had happened, and this oblivious boy finally knew the truth.

Ondine broke off into giddy laughter. “I love you, Kim. And I’ve been meaning to tell you that for ages!”

Kim laughed too, pulling her close again. “I love you too, Ondine, and I should have realized ages ago. So, are you ready to go see _Mecha Monkeys vs. Cyber Sharks 3_ now?”

That was what the movie was called?! That sounded so stupid, so ridiculous… and so very Kim.

“I’m ready. Let’s go!”


End file.
